Daddy!
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A rouge Hunter in the Spencer Estate has an attachment problem. K to be safe.


Title: Daddy!

Summary: A rouge Hunter in the Spencer Estate has an attachment problem.

**Note: Just being funny and stupid. Always kind of thought that the monsters created by Wesker could develop an attachment to him. Helped by my nine-year-old sister on this one.**

Wesker was wander about the Spencer Estate, trying to gather combat data on the B.O.W.s and stay away from the S.T.A.R.S. members so no one would notice that he was probably up to something. Which he was.

He had released many creatures into the mansion and had not had much problem with them. But then he heard the familiar lumbering sound of a Hunter. He raised his gun prepared to defend himself. Then he heard the shriek. But this shriek was different. It was raspy, gurgly sound. And it sounded like the Hunter was saying something.

"Daaaadddyyyy!"

Spinning around, Wesker saw it at the end of the hall. It rushed to him and instead of decapitating him like the Hunters do their prey, it instead wrapped itself around his leg.

"What the --?" A little shocked, Wesker shook his leg. But the reptilian creature did not seem to want to let him go. In fact, it started to nuzzle its head against his leg.

"Get off of me!" Shaking his leg in attempts to free himself he stumbled. He spent a couple minutes shaking his leg and stumbling around the hall knocking tables, sculptures, paintings, and anything else the hall that was not nailed over.

The resulting noise of breaking objects alerted a nearby human, Chris Redfield.

"Chris! I've never been so glad to see you in my life!" Wesker shouted. Then he softly said, "Wait, I've never been glad to see you but HELP ME!"

Chris stared at this new beast for a moment and then raised his gun.

"Daaaaadddddyyyy!" it gurgled.

"Did it just call you Daddy?" he asked.

"No!" Wesker said quickly. "Why would it have any reason to call me that? Just shoot it!" The gunshot startled the beast but not more than Wesker's next shout. "Not me you idiot!"

Somehow the Hunter grasped that this man had shot its daddy. With a shriek it jumped towards Chris who ran off.

Wesker shook his head and examined his leg. The bullet had merely grazed it. Using from First Aid Spray he healed the wound and took off, hoping that the Hunter would not follow him.

Unfortunately it seemed to know his scent.

Down in the depths of the underground laboratory, Wesker soon found himself cornered by zombified researchers. He shot and took out one before a shriek reached his ears. The Hunter leaped across the room, decapitating all zombies. Wesker slumped against the wall in shock.

The Hunter took that as his chance to snuggle up against Wesker's chest.

Shrugging and squirming away with shock and revulsion, Wesker asked, "What is your problem? You were made as a weapon, not a cuddle monster!"

"Daaaaaadddd?" Its tone was quite questioning.

"Go! Destroy! Kill! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He shoved the Hunter away and went through a nearby door using his keycard. The Hunter at the door as it slid shut. It seemed that if it could cry it would be. "Daaaaaddddyyy..."

It crossed over to the door and began to scratch at it. It even seemed to whine like a puppy. Scooting away, it snuggled up in the shadows and waited.

Soon, it seemed, that it heard footsteps. The man from before came and went through the door, using a fallen zombie's keycard. The Hunter, very sad now, did not bother with the man.

It lowered its head, thinking that Daddy would not come back through the door. It did open once more and the man from before came out. Again he acted as if he could not see the Hunter. Instead he raced to the elevator to leave.

The Hunter lowered its head again after watching the man leave. But the doors opened one last time and Daddy came out, looking furious. The Hunter quietly followed Wesker to the elevator. It climbed up as the elevator took Wesker up and out of the lab.

It followed quietly as Wesker made a mad dash through the mansion. As Wesker reached the front doors it made itself known.

"Daaaaddddyyyyy?" it asked.

Angry, Wesker turned to face the Hunter. "What? You're still alive?" he asked it.

The Hunter made its way closer to Wesker. It then heard another gunshot and the chandelier on the ceiling fell onto the Hunter. The Hunter stared after his Daddy from underneath the chandelier that Wesker had dropped onto him.

"You're a failure." Wesker told the amphibian creation. He stepped out the door and away from the mansion, which soon exploded from the self destruct sequence. The rouge, Daddy-loving Hunter was blown out of the mansion and onto Wesker.

"Daaaaaddddyyy!" it gurgled, ignoring its injuries.

"Oh not you again!" Wesker groaned.

The Hunter crawled up to Wesker's face to give Daddy Wesker a big froggy kiss. Wesker shoved the Hunter off of him and raised his gun, shooting it dead.

He got up and started to walk off. Then he turned back to the Hunter. Walking to it, he gave it a pat on the head before making his way out of the woods and onto his next location, trying to decide how to break the B.O.W.s of any possible attachment in the future.


End file.
